


They're gone then? Good-o...

by Doomfang



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who
Genre: Broadchurch Spoiler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomfang/pseuds/Doomfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER for Episode 6. This idea popped into my head and I had to share it with someone. If even one person gets it, I'm happy. :) Otherwise just ignore this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're gone then? Good-o...

Scene after the break: Hardy in the hospital bed, slowly opening his eyes.  
"I'm still alive." [he chuckles]  
["Four Knocks" starts playing.]


End file.
